QUALITY TIME
by Beeya
Summary: Masing-masing punya cara sendiri untuk berduaan dengan yang terkasih. Termasuk ChanBaek, HunHan, dan Kaisoo. Tapi bagaimana jika para cowo-cowo berubah jadi menyebalkan di quality time mereka? EXO FANFICTION GS! [CHANBAEK-HUNHAN-KAISOO]
1. CHANBAEK

"QUALITY TIME"

ChanBaek version

 **It's GS FANFICTION, if you don't like it please click 'X' on the right corner.**

HAPPY READING!

Baekhyun turun dari bus setelah sampai di sebuah halte dekat rumah Chanyeol. Kira-kira lima ratus meter jauhnya jika ia harus berjalan kaki lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini memang jadwal kencannya dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu menelpon Baekhyun untuk datang ke rumahnya, dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa jika harus berkencan di luar. Jadi, mau tak mau Baekhyun mengiyakannya.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil membawa satu kantong plastik roti serta minuman yang tadi ia beli sebelum berangkat. Dressnya yang berwarna putih gading itu sedikit berkibar terkena hembusan angin musim gugur. Baekhyun sedikit menyesal ia tidak mengenakan sweater atau jaket hari ini, karena pada dasarnya angin musim gugur masih terasa menusuk tulangnya. Baekhyun tidak tahan udara dingin.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis ketika melihat rumah Chanyeol yang bercat abu-abu terang ada di depan matanya. Gadis itu lalu mendorong pagar rumah Chanyeol yang tidak dikunci.

Baekhyun memencet bel dua kali. Kemudian bersenandung pelan sambil menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

KLEK

"Oh, Baekhyun. Kau datang? Masuklah. Chanyeol menunggumu di dalam." Ujar Nyonya Park saat menemukan Baekhyun yang ada di balik pintu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ya. Chanyeol yang menyuruhku kemari. Bibi apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik. Ayo masuk, Baekhyun-ah."

"Terimakasih, Bibi Park." Kata Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang mengikutinya di belakang setelah gadis itu menutup pintu.

"Chanyeol bilang kau akan datang. Anak itu bermain gitar dari tadi pagi. Dia serius sekali sampai tidak mau diganggu." Nyonya Park terkekeh sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan menemuinya, Bibi Park." Baekhyun berujar sopan.

Nyonya Park tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Temuilah dia. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku di dapur. Chanyeol ada di studionya. Tak apa kan kau sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, Bibi."

"Baiklah. Kutinggal sebentar, dan segeralah naik."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Dan segera bergegas menaiki tangga sesaat setelah Nyonya Park pergi untuk menemui Chanyeol di studionya yang berada di lantai dua.

Saat Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu studio Chanyeol yang tidak tertutup sempurna, ia bisa mendengar suara bunyi gitar yang Chanyeol mainkan seorang diri. Baekhyun berjalan masuk, dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh setelah dirasa laki-laki itu mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Kau sudah datang?" Chanyeol menoleh sebentar lalu kembali terfokus pada gitar di pangkuannya.

"Baru saja sampai. Apa di rumah hanya ada Bibi? Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari meletakkan bungkusan plastik di atas meja di samping pintu.

Chanyeol menggumam. "Ayah pergi ke kantornya. Kakakku pergi ke perpustakaan kota." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham.

Kemudian hening.

Baekhyun menatapi Chanyeol yang kembali sibuk dengan gitar dan juga sesuatu yang ia tulis. Mungkin semacam buku akord gitarnya. Laki-laki itu kadang terlihat serius, lalu tiba-tiba berubah kesal karena nada yang dia mainkan terdengar sumbang.

"Aish, kenapa sulit sekali?" Rutuk Chanyeol.

"Aku membawa roti kesukaanmu. Tapi aku tidak beli kopi hari ini." Baekhyun meraih kantong plastiknya, seraya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Sambil menulis, Chanyeol mengatakan, "Eum. Letakkan saja disitu. Aku akan memakannya nanti." Dan kembali lagi pada gitarnya.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Dia membuka salah satu roti yang ia beli, dan melahapnya. Sesekali Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol, lalu laki-laki itu akan membuka mulut menerima dengan senang hati suapan roti yang Baekhyun ulurkan padanya.

"Lagu apa yang kau mainkan?" Baekhyun mengintip ingin tahu apa yang Chanyeol tulis di buku akordnya.

"Creep. Tapi aku coba mengubah nadanya sedikit." Ujar Chanyeol sembari memainkan gitarnya lagi dan lagi.

"Apa akan ada kompetisi band lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, ia salah memainkan kunci gitarnya. "Bukan. Apa kau lupa sekolah akan mengadakan pentas seni untuk festival?"

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan. "Kau benar. Akan ada festival, ya. Kenapa aku sampai lupa padahal Luhan mengajakku untuk membantunya menjaga stand bazar."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi apapun lagi. Laki-laki itu masih sama, bermain-frustasi-bermain lagi-frustasi lagi.

Saat dirasa Baekhyun lelah berdiri, gadis itu berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi di dekat jendela dan mendudukinya. Baekhyun menikmati hembusan angin dan melihat pemandangan di luar. Rumah Chanyeol memang ada di pinggir jalan, tetapi tidak terlalu ramai hilir mudik kendaraan.

Baekhyun suka saat mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol, apalagi di studio milik kekasihnya ini. Walaupun hanya menyuguhkan pemandangan atap tiap-tiap rumah, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya apalagi ketika menjelang senja. Cahaya matahari akan masuk lewat jendela, dan dinding studio milik Chanyeol akan berubah warna menjadi oranye seketika. Dan di ruangan ini merupakan tempat favorit mereka berdua kalau-kalau mereka tidak mempunyai referensi kencan di luar.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang bernyanyi-nyanyi sendiri sambil terus mencoba menyesuaikan nada yang dimainkan.

Jika sudah bermain gitar, Chanyeol sangatlah tampan. Baekhyun suka melihat Chanyeol dengan gitarnya. Kekasihnya itu memang pandai memainkan alat-alat musik. Kalau Baekhyun yang menyanyi, maka Chanyeol-lah yang akan mengiringinya.

"Chan." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol."

"Park Chan." Panggil Baekhyun lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun membuang napas. Dia diabaikan.

Menit-menit telah berlalu.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu masih berkutat dengan gitar dan juga buku akordnya. Baekhyun mendengus pelan, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

LINE (10 unread messages)

BaekSooHan (3)

DeerLu : Mau keluar tidak?

KyungsooDo : Kemana?

DeerLu : Aku tidak tahu hehe

KyungsooDo : Baekhyun bagaimana?

DeerLu : Baek keluarlah

DeerLu : Baeeeek

DeerLu : Byun Baeek~~

KyungsooDo : Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol?

DeerLu : Benar juga

DeerLu : Pasti sedang berkencan ㅠㅠ

Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

ByunBaek : Aku disini

ByunBaek : Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan gitarnya

ByunBaek : Aku diacuhkan ㅠㅠ Bagaimana ini huwee ㅠㅅㅠ

ByunBaek : Lu?? Kyung??

ByunBaek : Kenapa sekarang kalian yang mengacuhkanku?! ㅠㅅㅠ

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Ia melihat jam di layar ponselnya. Sudah hampir satu setengah jam dan Baekhyun hanya duduk diam dengan rasa bosan yang membuncah. Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu seolah-olah tak menganggapnya ada. Bahkan hanya menanggapi Baekhyun seadanya. Demi Tuhan, hari ini adalah waktu untuk mereka berkencan dan Chanyeol bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli padanya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lagi.

"Chan." Panggil Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Chanyeol.

"Mau ke taman kota tidak?"

"Tidak bisa, Baek," Chanyeol sembari menulis di buku akordnya untuk yang kesekian kali. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya."

Baekhyun memasang muka masam. Ia kesal sungguhan. Ia tidak suka jika harus berdiam diri seperti ini. Mood Baekhyun jadi berantakan ketika Chanyeol mengacuhkannya dari tadi.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Eum. Hanya tinggal sedikit dan semuanya beres."

Kesal. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan kembali ke kursi. Kalau tahu begini, Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan saja dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

LINE!

KyungsooDo : Baek, cara menjawab soal essay nomor 26 bagaimana hehe?

Baekhyun berjengit. Ada tugas dari Guru Shin dan ia belum selesai mengerjakan. Hft, moodnya semakin turun ketika mengingat tugas dari guru tambun itu berjumlah empat halaman.

Yasudah.

"Chan." Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempang.

"Aku mau pulang." Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Laki-laki itu menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku selesai sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang saja. Lanjutkan lagumu." Baekhyun sudah bersiap melangkah, sebelum Chanyeol membuka suaranya lagi.

"Tunggu, Baek. Sebentar lagi selesai, tolong mengertilah."

"Aku mengganggumu kan? Aku pulang saja, tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau begini. Kubilang tunggulah sebentar." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Kau yang kenapa Chanyeol. Kau menyuruhku untuk datang, dan aku datang. Tapi kau mengacuhkanku. Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Dan jangan berteriak padaku!" Baekhyun setengah menjerit dengan menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, jangan berteriak. Ibuku bisa mendengar."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Sudah. Aku mau pulang."

Baekhyun melangkah tergesa. Tangannya sudah hampir membuka knop pintu, tetapi tangannya dicekal erat oleh Chanyeol dan kemudian laki-laki itu menutup pintu dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan suara debuman pintu yang keras.

"Jangan pergi kubilang." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun membuang napas. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatap intens dirinya. Baekhyun tersandar di daun pintu, sementara Chanyeol mengurungnya dengan tangannya yang panjang.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Kumohon tunggulah. Aku akan benar-benar selesai sedikit lagi."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah tanpa menjawab.

"Hei," Chanyeol mengapit dagu Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk kembali bertatapan, "Maafkan aku, hm?"

Baekhyun menyelami manik bulat milik Chanyeol. Setelahnya, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan meneriakiku lagi. Aku tidak suka." Gumam Baekhyun yang masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak." Chanyeol menarik pundak Baekhyun dan membawa gadisnya ke sebuah pelukan singkat yang hangat.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun mendekat ke meja di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Tempat Chanyeol berkutat dengan gitarnya seharian ini.

Laki-laki itu meraih gitarnya dan duduk. "Dengarkan dan berikan pendapatmu untukku." Chanyeol mulai memainkan alunan gitarnya.

When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun. Lalu dibalas senyuman tipis dibibir gadis itu.

Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

Wajah Baekhyun memanas. Senyuman masih terpatri di bibir tipisnya yang merona.

I wish I was special

I wish I was special

But I'm creep

I'm a weirdo

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lagi.

What the hell I'm doing here

I don't belong here

I don't belong here

Chanyeol mengakhiri permainan gitarnya dengan iringan tepuk tangan dari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol bangkit sesaat setelah meletakkan gitarnya.

Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Keren sekali. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan saat bermain gitar dan juga...tampan."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Laki-laki itu lantas kembali meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan aku latihan, Baek. Jadi, sekarang sudah tidak marah?" Tanya Chanyeol tepat di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan gelengan kepala dari kekasihnya itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar akhirnya.

"Maaf karena aku menyebalkan hari ini."

Kedua sejoli itu masih setia berpelukan. Tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil seolah-olah tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat nyaman berada di pelukan kekasihnya ini. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati elusan tangan Chanyeol di rambutnya.

Sepersekian menit, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun akhirnya memisahkan diri. Si jangkung meraih kedua tangan si mungil, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Dengan penuh cinta si jangkung menatap mata indah si mungil.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Jangan lupa. Di festival, depan panggung. Aku akan menunggumu untuk ini."

"Eh?"

"Pastikan kau benar-benar ada di depan panggung, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lantas mengangguk.

-END-

-*-*-

-*-*-

 **HALO?!**

 **Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya keinginanku buat publish tersampaikan. Teladan banget di tengah kesibukan buat tugas dan praktek malah bikin FF wkwk. Ide emang suka ga tepat kalo dateng hehe.**

 **FF ini juga aku publish di wattpad. Yang mau cek boleh buka 'adorepuffy' (itung2 promosi dikit). Btw, FF ini akan ada 3 chapter dengan maincast Trio Bangsat yang masing2 beda alurnya dan ga saling berhubungan.**

 **Untuk update, aku ga bisa menjanjikan buat cepet karena aku juga sibuk di real life. Jadi mohon pengertian dan kesabarannya.**

 **Sekian aja dulu. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya untuk perbaikan dimasa depan HIHII**

 **much love, beeya.**


	2. HUNHAN

**"QUALITY TIME"**

[ **HunHan Version** ]

 _It's GS FANFICTION, if you don't like it please click 'X' button on the right corner._

*

 **HAPPY READING!**

*

Luhan sedang menyemprotkan parfum miliknya ketika suara ibunya terdengar seraya mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Luhan! Kau di dalam? Sehun sudah datang. Cepat kau temui dia!"

Luhan sedikit tergesa menutup botol parfumnya. "Iya, Bu! Aku akan turun sebentar lagi!" Seru Luhan.

Sesudah itu, tidak terdengar lagi suara ibu Luhan dari luar. Mungkin beliau sudah turun untuk memberitahukan pada Sehun agar laki-laki itu menunggu Luhan yang masih bersiap-siap di kamarnya.

 _Wanita memang merepotkan. Apalagi kalau mau berkencan._

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk sekedar bertemu dan saling bertukar pengalaman apa saja yang terjadi selama satu minggu ini. Hal itu rutin mereka lakukan.

 _'Tidak apa-apa, untuk komunikasi saja.'_ Kira-kira seperti itulah yang Sehun ucapkan ketika Luhan meminta sebuah alasan.

Luhan menyampirkan tas selempang di pundak kirinya. Gadis itu merapikan bagian bawah dress-nya sambil mematut diri ke cermin.

 _Sempurna!_

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia harus segera turun untuk menemui Sehun. Luhan tidak akan mungkin tega membuat laki-laki itu menunggu dirinya yang berlama-lama bercermin.

Luhan bergegas ke lantai bawah setelah memakai flatshoes kesayangannya. Lalu matanya mendapati Sehun yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan tangannya yang sedang bermain ponsel.

Kekasihnya itu sangat tampan. Luhan juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mereka bisa memakai pakaian dengan warna yang senada yaitu abu-abu cerah. Luhan yang nampak anggun mengenakan dress putih gading dengan luaran coat berwarna abu-abu sedangkan Sehun nampak maskulin dengan sweeter abu-abunya ditambah kemeja putih sebagai dalaman.

 _Ini yang dinamakan jodoh?_

Merasa Sehun tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Luhan mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Oh Sehun?" Panggil Luhan. Sehun menoleh.

 _Satu._

 _Dua._

 _Tiga._

 _Empat._

 _Lima._

Lima detik dan Oh Sehun baru mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Luhan bertanya jenaka.

Sehun berdeham. "Tidak apa-apa. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu. Aku pamit dulu pada ibu sebentar." Kata Luhan lalu gadis itu berjalan ke arah dapur dimana ibunya berkutik.

Selang beberapa saat Luhan kembali setelah berpamitan kepada ibunya.

"Ayo pergi."

"Apa kata Bibi?" Tanya Sehun sembari memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya.

"Ibuku bilang jangan pulang malam. Dan kau harus hati-hati saat menyetir."

Sehun tersenyum tipisㅡsangat. "Baiklah. Ayo pergi."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari kediaman Luhan menuju ke mobil Audi hitam milik Sehun.

Oh Sehun adalah putra dari keluarga terpandang. Perusahaan milik ayahnya berhasil menjadi satu dari sekian perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Korea. Punya kantor yang lantainya hingga berpuluh-puluh, rumah di kawasan elit, dan tentunya mobil-mobil mewah.

Awalnya Luhan sedikit ragu saat laki-laki itu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Oh Sehun adalah laki-laki yang dingin, cuek, tidak banyak bicara, dan jarang sekali berekspresi. Laki-laki itu lebih banyak diam saat melakukan apapun. Luhan juga menyadari perbedaannya dengan Sehun yang tentu terlampau jauh. Sehun berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang sangat-sangat berada, sedangkan dirinya hanya gadis biasa. Ayahnya adalah seorang kepala bagian di sebuah kantor pemerintahan sipil dan ibunya punya toko bunga mungil. Sungguh jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan ayah Sehun sekalipun.

Entah mengapa, ternyata Sehun malah menjatuhkan hatinya pada Luhan. Tapi yang namanya cinta, bagaimanapun tidak akan pernah bisa menolak, bukan?

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Suatu tempat."

 _Singkat._

"Oh, baiklah."

Lalu diam.

Sehun fokus pada jalanan, sementara Luhan sibuk melihat-lihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang berjalan di trotoar.

Luhan sesekali melirik Sehun yang hanya diam dan menghela nafas. Laki-laki itu diam saja seperti tak menghiraukan Luhan yang ada di sampingnya.

Luhan meremas tas selempangnya. Hal yang paling tak dia sukai adalah keterdiaman Sehun. Karena memang dasarnya Sehun adalah laki-laki yang dingin, dan Luhan adalah gadis pendiam yang penurut. Suasana bisa tiba-tiba hening dan mencekam seperti pasangan yang terlibat konflik. Kendati begitu, Luhan masih berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berpikir negatif lantaran ia sudah paham betul bagaimana sifat-sifat asli Sehun.

 _Diam punya banyak makna._ Mungkin seperti itu.

Sehun mengerem mobilnya membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ketika melihat ke arah depan, barulah ia menyadari kalau mereka sedang berada di perhentian lampu merah.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Kekasihnya sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Baru ketika traffic light berubah hijau, laki-laki itu segera menyimpan ponselnya dan menginjak pedal gas.

"Hun."

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi." Luhan berujar gugup.

Sehun menanggapi dengan tersenyum miring seraya mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?"

"Songpa Naru Park." Jawab Sehun. Laki-laki lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Oh." Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Ayo kesana."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis lantas sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambut Luhan.

Lalu hening.

Suasana di dalam mobil Sehun lagi-lagi sunyi.

Luhan nampak antusias pada suasana luar pertokoan dengan orang-orang yang masih ramai berlalu lalang dan Sehun yang hanya diam terfokus pada jalanan yang sedikit padat.

Ekor mata Luhan sesekali mendapati laki-laki itu hanya membuang napas atau berulang kali mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya. Tetapi Luhan berusaha tidak peduli. Entah perasaannya sendiri, atau memang Sehun hari ini terlalu banyak memainkan ponselnya.

Bukan Luhan curiga laki-laki itu selingkuh, hanya saja bukan kebiasaan Sehun saat mereka berkencan kekasihnya itu sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

Hati nurani Luhan sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah Sehun hari ini.

 _Untung sayang._

Setelah memakan waktu hampir dua puluh menit lebih, dua sejoli itu sampai di kawasan Songpa Naru Park. Sehun mematikan mesin mobil, menarik rem tangan, dan melepas seatbelt diikuti Luhan.

Meninggalkan area parkir, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan memasuki kawasan Songpa Naru Park.

Melihat Sehun yang berjalan sedikit mendahuluinya, Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. Laki-laki ini ingin membawanya kemana?

"Oh Sehun, kita akan kemana?"

"Danau Seokcheon. Kau tidak tahu?"

Luhan menggeleng polos.

"Ikut aku. Nanti kau akan tahu." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menggandeng gadis itu berjalan.

Luhan menurut kemana Sehun membawanya. Seleranya untuk berkencan hari ini sedikit turun akibat sikap cuek Sehun.

 _Sehun itu memang cuek, tapi tidak begitu juga,_ batin Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan mengawasi sekitar. Songpa Naru Park ini terletak di daerah Jamsil. Berada di dekat dengan taman hiburan terbesar Korea, yaitu Lotte Park. Tumben sekali Sehun memilih tempat seperti ini untuk berkencan. Dibanding dengan tempat umum yang ramai seperti lokasi wahana bermain, Sehun lebih suka bercengkrama di cafe-cafe.

 _Klasik tapi itu romantis,_ begitu kata Sehun.

"Kita sampai."

Luhan melongo sejenak.

Indah sekali.

Ada banyak pohon sakura yang mengelilingi danau. Bunga berwarna merah muda itu mekar dengan cantiknya.

"Wah, benar-benar indah." Gumam Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau suka?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun lalu mengangguk. "Sangat."

Sehun kembali menggandeng tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya. Laki-laki itu mengajak Luhan ke sebuah bangku kayu kosong yang berada di tepian Danau Seokcheon. Benar-benar indah karena bangku itu langsung menghadap ke arah danau dan berada di bawah pohon sakura yang mulai mekar.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berdampingan sambil menikmati pemandangan Danau Seokcheon. Sehun hanya duduk terdiam sementara Luhan masih terkagum-kagum dengan suasana tenang di tempat itu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup, bunga sakura yang sesekali jatuh, dan air danau yang tenang menambah kesan damai tempat itu.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati suasana yang begitu menenangkan hati. Sejenak rasa kesalnya terhadap Sehun sedikit pudar karena pemandangan yang indah ini. Demi Tuhan, bahkan ia sudah lama tinggal di Korea tapi mengapa ia baru tahu tempat ini?

Hening.

Masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. _Lagi._

Luhan melirik Sehun. Oh, rupanya laki-laki itu diam karena bermain ponsel. Seketika mood Luhan yang mulai membaik tiba-tiba berubah mendung lagi.

 _Apa laki-laki memang terlahir untuk susah sekali peka terhadap perempuan?_

Luhan berpangku tangan. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Oh Sehun,"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat kepala.

"Kau akan kemana setelah kita lulus?"

Sehun mengantongi ponselnya. "Aku akan kuliah bisnis. Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng samar. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sehun tidak menanggapi apapun. Ia lantas memandang lurus ke arah danau.

"Oh Sehun, apa kau sadar sesuatu?"

Sehun berbalik menoleh lagi kepada Luhan.

"Selama hampir dua tahun kita pacaran, bukankah hubungan kita hanya biasa-biasa saja?"

Luhan tahu Sehun sedang mengangkat sebelah alisnya lewat ekor mata.

"Kau dingin sementara aku adalah gadis yang pendiam. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa hubungan ini monoton?" Ujar Luhan.

Hati nurani Luhan sedang berperang. Sisi baik nuraninya mengatakan mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyakiti hati Sehun, sedang di sisi lain mengatakan persetan dengan sakit hati yang penting Luhan bisa mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa sebaiknya kita putus saja?" Final Luhan.

"Kau meragukanku?" Rahang Sehun mengeras.

"Aku tidak."

"Lalu?" Sehun membalas dengan terburu-buru.

"Kupikir dengan sifat kita yang samalah yang membuat hubungan ini biasa-biasa saja."

"Mendekati dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat Sehun. Tapi aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar biasa saja." Tutur Luhan.

Sehun diam. Laki-laki itu kembali menatap danau dengan pandangan menerawang. Mendengar kata putus dari bibir Luhan membuatnya seperti direndahkan. Dua tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat. Di awal-awal mereka berpacaran, Sehun terus berusaha untuk menjadi kekasih yang perhatian. Dia memang dingin, keras hati, dan juga mempunyai ego tinggi. Meski begitu, Sehun serius menjatuhkan hati pada Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya luluh selain pada Luhan. Tapi baru saja gadisnya mengatakan bahwa semuanya terlampau biasa saja. Apanya yang salah?

"Apa dengan aku yang mencintaimu saja tidak cukup?" Sehun berujar dengan tenang.

"Aku menyayangimu Sehun."

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. "Kesimpulannya, kau meragukanku."

"Aku tidak, Sehun."

"Lalu?" Sehun melirik Luhan. Gadis itu terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Lima detik setelahnya, Sehun membuang napas berat. Kencan hari ini sedikit gagal.

"Ayo pergi." Tukas Sehun dengan nada dingin.

Melihat Luhan yang tak ada pergerakan, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terduduk di bangku kayu.

Dan seolah tersadar, Luhan bangkit lalu segera menyusul Sehun. Berulang kali nalarnya merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu pada Sehun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Luhan sudah terlanjur kesal dengan sifat ke-esbatu-an Sehun.

"Oh Sehun."

Laki-laki itu masih berjalan santai dengan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Luhan.

Luhan sedikit berlari kecil untuk bisa menyusul langkah kaki Sehun yang lebar-lebar.

"Hun. Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Bagian bawah dress Luhan bergerak seirama dengan langkah kaki gadis itu. Baru setelah Luhan dapat meraih bagian belakang ujung sweater Sehunㅡ

"Ayah memintaku untuk ikut dengannya ke Beijing."

ㅡlaki-laki itu berhenti.

"Ayah memintaku untuk kuliah di Beijing." Ulang Luhan.

Sehun berbalik dan menatap lurus Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya. Perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka begitu kentara karena Sehun harus sedikit menunduk untuk bisa menatap mata bening Luhan dengan intens.

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Setelah hari kelulusan." Jawab Luhan.

"Dan kau memutuskan untuk pergi?" Sehun menatap Luhan sarkastik.

"Jadi kau ini menganggapku apa? Apa aku begitu hina buatmu, Luhan?"

"Dengan dua tahun aku mencintaimu, apakah masih belum cukup?"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Mata elang laki-laki itu menyiratkan sebuah keseriusan padanya. Luhan mendadak bergidik. Sehun benar-benar sedang tidak bercanda sekarang. Laki-laki itu serius sekali.

"Aku belum bilang iya pada ayah." Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya ayah hanya menawariku untuk kuliah di Beijing. Ayah mendapat panggilan dari Beijing untuk bekerja sekalian menemani nenekku yang ada disana." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Ibu sempat memaksaku untuk ikut. Tapi aku bilang akan memikirkannya lagi. Lagipula aku suka Korea." Tutur Luhan lalu tersenyum manis.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak lebar Sehun dengan senyuman yang masih terlukis di bibirnya. "Ternyata benar. Kau itu orang yang dingin."

"Luhan."

"Sudah kukatakan dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Oh Sehun. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku tidak meragukanmu sedikitpun. Kupikir sifatmu yang dingin dan aku yang pendiam kadang membuatku bosan. Jadi, kurang-kuranglah mendiamkan orang di sekitarmu, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak suka kau mendiamkanku,"

"Maaf ya, kencan kita gagal. Padahal kau sudah mengajakku ke tempat yang indah seperti ini." Ucap Luhan seraya mengelus pipi kanan Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun sama sekali tidak memutus kontak matanya dari Luhan. Sebaliknya, laki-laki itu menikmati sentuhan Luhan yang lembut pada pipinya.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Dan dalam hitungan detik, laki-laki itu sudah membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Persetan dengan kencan," Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Luhan. "Hanya jangan pernah mencoba pergi dariku, Luhan." Sehun berucap dengan nada rendah.

Luhan tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengusap punggung lebar kekasihnya. "Aku tidak. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku suka Korea?" Kekeh Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan meragukanku."

"Tidak akan," Kata Luhan, "Jangan banyak mendiamiku. Sikap dinginmu itu seperti kau ini adalah manusia es saja." Gerutu Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku akan berusaha."

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun kemudian menatap laki-laki itu lamat-lamat. Berusaha katanya?

"Jangan berjanji melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan." Kata Luhan kalem.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bagaimana ya? Kupikir sudah sejak lahir aku begini." Balas Sehun.

Lalu keduanya terkekeh.

Sehun memegang pundak Luhan. Menatap gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku cinta padamu. Apapun yang terjadi tetap di sisiku." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Sehun."

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk berubah hangat. Sebaliknya, aku memintamu berjanji satu hal."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya serta menatap Sehun penuh pertanyaan.

"Tetap bersamaku." Tegas Sehun.

*

- **-END-** -

*

 **Yang diatas itu apaaaa? :')))))**

 **Satu bulan sudah berlalu. Maafkan aku kawan baru bisa kasih kalian chapter yang kedua ini. Sebenernya ide udah mateng dari awal sampe ending, tapi kadang writer block suka dengan tidak tahu diri datang tiba-tiba:') Selain sibuk juga sih hehehe.**

 **And this is it!! Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini yaa**

 **Di chapter ini aku emang pengen menonjolkan banget karakter Sehun yang cuek. Sesuai sifat aslinya kan ya. Abis muka udah kyk tembok gitu, suka heran w. Ya udahlah, serah yang ganteng aja wkwk. Semoga yang lagi kangen HunHan, bisa terobati dengan chapter ini. Ada yg kangen momen mereka barangkali? Sama aku juga ehe:"))))**

 **Fyi, chapter depan adalah series terakhir dari QUALITY TIME dengan mainpair KaiSoo. Banyak yg nungguin nih yakan? Wkwk. Tenang kawan, pasti akan segera dikerjakan kok. But, maaf sekali lagi, aku gabisa beritahu kapan bakal publish. Karena bentar lagi Natal, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan. Doakan aja ya semoga bisa segera selesai**

 **Panjang sekali ini:")**

 **OK, THANK YOU AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ANYONE!!**

 _ㅡ **much love, beeya**_

 _nb : review dibalas di private message:)_


	3. BEEYA'S TALK

**To : All Readers-nim**

Maaf sebelumnya karena ini bukan update dari series terakhir 'QUALITY TIME'.

 **Saya** **cuma ingin menyampaikan pemberitahuan kalo QUALITY TIME sementara harus dipending dulu.**

Maaaaaaaaf sekalii *bow*

Ada banyak deadline di real life, dan ujian-ujian yang sudah menanti. Ujian-ujian praktek dan ujian-ujian teori yang cukup membuat pusing HHH:)))))

Mohon pengertiannya ya. Karena di ujian-ujian kali ini saya harus bener-bener fokus. Jadi, saya menunda sementara utk lanjut ngetik chapter yg terakhir. Doakan saja semoga semuanya berjalan lancar dan selesai dengan cepat. Saya usahakan akan sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan series yg terakhir dan secepatnya diupdate.

Oh iya. Selamat Natal 2017 Selamat Tahun Baru 2018!

Be better than last year, anyone:)

Thank you for reading this. See you soon! Have a good day!

regards,

 **beeya.**


End file.
